Car wrecks are one of the leading causes of death in the United States. Thousands of deaths occur each year on the streets, highways, roads, and Interstates. Accidents are especially common at intersections, school zones, construction zones, and other high risk areas. Many accidents occur because the driver is distracted by things such as eating food, applying makeup, listening to or adjusting the radio, talking on cell phones, and by other similar distractions and electronic devices.
In many cases, the victims of car accidents are travelers in other vehicles, pedestrians, and bystanders, as well as the driver and passengers of the vehicle that causes the accident. Fatalities and injuries continue to increase each year despite better signs, roadways, educational campaigns, safety equipment, and other improved technologies.